Hiccstrid Modern AU one shots
by HICCSTIRD-FOREVER-AND-ALWAYS
Summary: This is just random one shots about Hiccup and Astrid's life and how their family developed with their three kids Charlotte, Caleb and Chloe. This is a modern AU. If you have any requests about to write about their life, now and then. ALSO! all the kids are all five years apart starting at 16 HOPE YOU ENJOY!


**(Charlotte's POV)**

"Mum today at school the girls and I were talking about first dates, and how all of ours have gone horrible. Can I ask what you and dads first date was?"

"Since when do care about me and your fathers first date?"

"Since you both say it was the best first date ever. But you have never told me the full story."

"That's it?"

"Also Chloe and I were talking about it."

"Thought so."

"Wait how did you know?"

"Charlotte you and your sister aren't that good at being quiet."

"But you never went upstairs."

"Detective Hiccup at your serves." Hiccup said throwing his daughter over his shoulder, while she laughed and bag on his shoulders to put her down. "Is this rascal annoying you because I can throw her in the slammer with the other one."

"What's the Slammer?" Astrid asked letting a laugh slipping out.

Hiccup motioned for her to follow him while he still had Charlotte over his shoulder. They walked down the basement stairs, and Astrid saw a giant wall made out of boxes there was little cut outs, witched looked like bars, and a door that opened and closed and was able to be locked from the outside. It was being weighed down by heavy books so it couldn't be knocked over.

"Okay so you and Chloe built a little prison… Cute." Astrid said as she walked closer only to have a hand pull her back.

"Careful sugar in there is the wildest person in the world. She has the strength of 8 men, and can shoot fire balls from her hands. We lost 13 men trying to put her in there." Hiccup said in a weird southern man's voice witch just confused Astrid even more.

"Well I have the strength of 9 men so I'll take my chances."

"Dad what is going on?" Charlotte asked still on his shoulder, just listening to what was going on.

"SHUSH! People like you don't get to talk." He said to her as he watched Astrid walk towards the 'jail'.

"BOOO!" Chloe said jumping up and showing herself threw the bars and scaring Astrid. Causing Chloe and Hiccup to laugh at her reaction.

"Why would you do that Chloe?"

"Because I'm evil that's why I'm in jail. BUT NOT FOR LONG!" she said looking at Hiccup.

"Oh little evil child no one gets out of this prison."

"Then I will be the first!" Chloe said while sitting on a couch that they placed in there.

"Well until that happens I have a new friend for you." Hiccup said as he dropped Charlotte on the floor and shut and locked the door. The 'jail' was too small so Charlotte had to sit on her knees.

"Let the woman go."

"Why should I listen you… C-Man" Hiccup said turning dramatically when he said 'C-Man'.

"Because if you keep them in there, I'll kill the lady you love." Caleb said as he jumped onto a chair and held a foam knife across her throat. "Now let them go, man."

"Let her go first."

"Don't do it, he won't hurt me."

"Yes I will sugar. Don't test me." He said making his eye's really big and staring at her.

"Swap!" Hiccup shouted and swapped places with Caleb. "Now Sugar how you do like this." He smashed his lips onto hers lowered her to the floor. Once he stopped kissing her and lifted her back up and placed the knife back where it was before.

"Swap!" Caleb shouted, and Hiccup the swapped places with him and they continued the roll play.

"How do you fell now, Sugar?" Caleb asked.

"I love you take me with you!" Astrid said witch made Caleb laugh.

"Well then sir I will just take these women," he said as he walked toward the 'jail'. "And be on my way."

"Why are you doing this to me, Sugar?" Hiccup asked dramatically.

"I need a real man." Astrid said in a southern accent.

Sometime had past and it was snowing outside, you could tell that it was going to be a white Christmas, from how much snow was coming down. We were all sitting around the fire, watching Looney Tunes Christmas special that was on every year, but it always made us laugh. When the credits came on we looked to see if there was anything on, and when we finally came to the conclusion that there was nothing on, we started to play charades but I decided to sit out and I put in my head phones and listened to, 'shut up and dance' one of my favourite song at the moment. Best just a the song finished I looked up to see, Chloe and Caleb starting to fight about someone was cheating, Mum and Dad were trying to pry them off one another but failing so I knew that I should try and be a good older sister and daughter.

"What about we tell stories." I asked. Chloe and Caleb immediately stopped fighting. And jumped up and ran toward me.

"Yeah you tell the best stories, Charlotte." Chloe said grabbing one of my hands, which caused a little smile show up on my face.

"The best it is one of the only things you're good at, but it really is awesome." Caleb said grabbing my other hand he made me confused but happy.

"Thank guys, but I think that mum and dad should tell us a story."

"WHY?!" Chloe and Caleb said at the same time. It was weird they looked and acted the same like twins but with a five year age difference. But they would make twins jealous of their relationship/friendship thing.

"Because I want mum to tell me a special story that we've heard is great, but never actually heard it, and now is the perfect time.

"What story did you want to hear Charlie?" Hiccup asked handing out hot chocolate.

"Dad its Charlotte not Charlie. And I want to hear the first date story." I said while making myself comfy on the couch and lifting Chloe up and placing her on my lap while Caleb rested my head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him just to make sure he felt loved as well.

"Okay but first… let me take a picture of that because you all look so cute." Astrid said as she picked her phone up from the coffee table and took a picture of us three.

 **Flash back (20 years)**

 **Astrid's POV**

So I just started to go to this new school and it was my second month in when a really cute guy asked me out, his name was Hiccup. I did a bit of research found out that, he only ever had one girlfriend and her name was Heather. Apparently they were together for like a year and a half, and he doesn't flirt with girls. So when he asked me out I said 'yes' I mean he was nice we were friends. Not like best friends but we got along well, and the fact that he asked me out was awesome. I mean girls asked him out allot he time and he said 'no, I would rather be good friends and stay like that for a long time then go out with you and ruin our friendship.' So he must really like me.

I was standing in my room looking at myself in my full length mirror, I had a natural make up only around the eyes. I was casual but not gross, I was wearing ripped grey jeans they were the ones I was wearing when I first met him, but I don't think he will notice and I don't care if he doesn't. Then I pared it with a loose grey flowy shirt, with some little brown boots that were heals because standing next to him I look like a shorty. Which is so not cool.

"Astrid, Hiccup's here." I heard my mum shout from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back finally feeling nervous. I grabbed a random black cardigan and ran to the top of the stairs took a deep breath and, started my descent down the stairs like a 'normal' person would. I saw Hiccup standing at the door he was dressed casual to witch calmed me down a little.

He was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt with a black leather jacket and simple black pants. He didn't bother to brush his hair, so it was messy but I liked it. It was really hot and only he could pull it off. I swear when he saw me he light up and that also gave me hope.

"So where you two going tonight?" Sandy Astrid's mum asked.

"Mum." Astrid wined.

"No I want to know where this boy is taking my daughter."

"Mum you have another two daughters and a son you can bug."

"I know but I only have one little Astrid." Sandy said while pinching her cheeks. "Now where are you going taking my daughter Hiccup?"

"Wait how did you know his name I only told you I have a date."

"Don't you remember him, we met him when I met the mayor of the town."

"Oh right you're the mayors lawyer that's why we moved here."

"And Hiccup was there learning the ropes because he's going to follow in his father's footsteps right?" Sandy asked Hiccup.

"Ohh umm." You could tell that he was being hesitant. "Um yes, yes that's right."

"Well where are you taking Astrid tonight?" Sandy questioned Hiccup.

"I thought we would go and see a movie." Sandy realised an eyebrow at the boy and Hiccup noticed. "I thought that we could see big hero 6, I remember Astrid was telling me at lunch, that she really badly wanted to see it."

"Okay have fun kids, I'm going to bug the other three." Sandy whispered while pushing Astrid out the door into Hiccup.

"Your mums nice."

"More like interesting." They laughed, when they herd Sandy shout out boo and two screams were heard. Hiccup put his hand on his hip and Astrid linked her arm threw his. "So how we getting around?"

"Well my cars in the shop, the switch that puts the roof up is Brocken, so they have to rewire it. So I thought that we could walk if that s alright?"

"Yep that sound lovely and do you have a convertible?"

"Yeah my dad is the mayor."

"True. Also back there when my mum was talking about you following in your dads footsteps, you dint really seem happy. Do you not want to be mayor?"

"Well I mean I do it would be great but it isn't the job that I can see myself loving and growing old doing it."

"Well Mr. Haddock what can you see yourself doing with your life?"

"Painting that or animal rescue. I love to paint and I love animals so… yeah. What about you Mrs. Hofferson what can you see yourself doing in the future?"

"I want to be like my mum and become the best lower ever. Don't tell my mum this but." She stopped and pulled him down to her level and whispered. "I want to be better that her." Hiccup could help but laugh witch caused Astrid to laugh. The movies were only 10 min walk from Astrid's, so they were there in no time.

"Well the movie doesn't start for another hour what do you want to do milady?" Astrid couldn't help but blush at the little pet name. Hiccup noticed and that but a smile on his face.

"Well I still haven't eaten, so if you're up for it?"

"Are you kidding me I've wanted to eat something for ages, but I didn't want to come off as rude." Astrid couldn't help but laugh at how he acted. "So were should we go?"

"How about to the bowling ring you don't have to bowel you can just eat."

"Are you kidding me I haven't gone bowling in like forever we have to go bowling, he said while jumping up making people look in their direction.

"Okay we can go bowling to but calm down people are looking." Astrid giggled.

"Well come on milady, across the street we go." They linked arms once again and walked across the street and got an hour of bowling. The place was pretty much empty, except Hiccup, Astrid and two other lanes filled. All they did was laugh and were being silly having fun. They tried to be quiet but were failing, once the game had finished and Astrid won, they sat down and ate some nachos.

"The movie is just about to start we should head back over." Hiccup said disappointedly.

"As much as I don't want to leave, I really want to watch this movie so let's go." She said dragging him out the door, almost skipping. They stood there waiting for the light to go green, and a couple walked up beside them. They were a young couple Astrid didn't notice but Hiccup did. They were young maybe a few years older than them but he had his arm slung over her shoulders and she was shivering. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Astrid tugging on his jumper. "Hey check out this pic my mum sent me." Astrid said showing him a picture of two girls being brought to the floor by a boy that looks only a year or two older than them. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the girls face and how happy the boy looked.

The light went green, and he and Astrid walked across the road with the couple right behind them, but when they crossed they went separate ways. They walked into the movies bought their tickets popcorn and drinks and sat all the way at the back under the projector. The ads were playing so Hiccup asked Astrid a question about the picture.

"Who were the people in the picture, they look familiar."

"Oh." Astrid said pulling out her phone. "This one." She said pointing to one of the girls with the same bright blonde hair as her. "Is my oldest sister Amelia she's 18, and that is my older brother Aaron he's 17." She said pointing to the boy sitting on top of the girls. Then lastly to the girl that had pink and purple hair, "and that is my younger sister Aundrea."

"That's why they look familiar they all look like you." Hiccup said grabbing the hand sitting on the arm rest.

"Well that would make sense." She said moving their hands so that they intertwined, which made Hiccup smile and Astrid blush, they were just about to kiss, right when the sign to put you phones on silent. But all they did was giggle at how they both reacted the same way.

Threw the movie they exchanged smiles the theatre was almost empty besides a couple of seat at the front and middle. During the sad part Astrid began to tear up and Hiccup lifted the arm rest and pulled her close to him and they snuggled through the rest of the movie. When the credit came up on the screen Hiccup had to talk to her.

"So did you like the movie?" he said while looking down at the little Astrid bundle in his arms.

"I did, did you like the movie?"

"Yes, what was your favourite part?"

"My favourite part was the sad part."

"And why was that?"

"Because it was the time you pulled me close, and made me happy in a sad time."

"Well then you would be blessed for me to tell you that that was my favourite part as well." He said while slowly leaning in, and Astrid doing the same. They were mere inches from each other when a loud back came from the music in the movie. Splitting them apart again and causing them to laugh again. Hiccup grabbed her hand and pulled her up of the couch. When she was up he slung is arm around her shoulders and she grabbed his hand.

"How about we go for a walk?" Hiccup suggested while walking out of the cinemas.

"Yeah sounds fun where do you plan on taking me Haddock?"

"How about to the beach?"

"Sounds fun."

They both walked down to the beach and played with the sand and in the water.

"Hey guess what I just noticed!" Hiccup shouted at Astrid from across the beach.

"What?!" Astrid shouted back.

"You're really short without heals!" He shouted at her, because she was carrying her shoes because, you can't walk on sand with heals.

"Hey!" Astrid shouted running down the beach talking him to the ground.

"You know Astrid you should quit track and join football you got a nice tack on you."

"Shut up." She said rolling off of him and staring up into the sky. Hiccup was right next to her. They just laid there staring up at the sky. Hiccup got his phone out and checked the time, it was half 10.

"Hey we should start heading back it's getting late." With a sigh Astrid sat up and shook the sand from her head and stood up with a stumble. Hiccup gladly caught her with a little bit of a laugh. "You alright there?"

"Yeah just sleepy." She said while rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"How about I give you a piggy back home?"

"No I can walk, my legs just fell asleep. That's all." She complained.

"How about to the end of the beach?"

"You won't give up until I say, yes, will you."

"You got it."

"Fine! But only till the end of the beach."

"Yes, not get on shorty." he said crouching all the way to the ground. Astrid jumped on and she must admit she liked getting carried by Hiccup.

"I could get used to this view." Astrid said as she placed her head on his shoulder. Hiccup couldn't help and laugh.

"I know this must be weird for you. You know being so high up."

"Shut up Haddock. It's not my fault that you are freakishly tall."

"Okay I know I'm tall."

"Yeah and I'm short. It's nice to know we have that cleared up now. Now… put. Me. Down. Where off the beach." Astrid said hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Fine." Once he put her down, he slugged an arm around her and brought her close. She intertwined their fingers together and they started to walk. They walked in a comfortable silence and Astrid couldn't help but think. This is all too good to be true. I mean Hiccup is amazing, the movie was great, not to mention the bowling alley was way too much fun. So right now I'm with the nicest boy in the world, his arms around my shoulders, also when I snuggled into his chest he pulled me closer… this is the best night ev- wait is it raining? Astrid snapped out of her trance, she looked around and realised they were only half way home.

"Let's go. He said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the rain, and while he was pulling me through I realised the date was rewind.

Once we reached my porch he looked me right in the eye and I knew he knew what I was thinking. Then his face lit up, he grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the rain. I tried to protest but he continued to pull me out, no matter what I said.

"Calm down, trust me." He said looking me dead in the eye. All I could do was nod, my mouth didn't want to work.

He started dragging me around the yard and spin me around, soon I remembered this was Hiccup he won't give up until he wins and that is what he was doing. I eventually gave up trying not to smile and started laughing my head off. Next thing I know is were both laughing like crazy and we were both soaking wet, but we didn't care we were having fun that's all that mattered. Hiccup grabbed me and pulled me close, he placed his other hand on my waist, I knew what he was doing

"Hiccup." I said which made him look at me, "I don't know how to dance."

"Follow my lead, but don't worry, just stay calm look me in the eyes." For the next part he whispered in my ear. "Have fun." I felt the shivers go down my spine, and I liked it.

We started slowly with him just pulling me around the yard to a beat in his head. Soon I found the beat and we started gliding around the yard. We both stopped and started leaning in again but, I jumped back from the sound of thunder. Hiccup placed is fingers under my chin and turned my head towards him.

"Don't worry, I'm here nothing bad will happen to you, not anymore." I was the last thing he said before placing his lips on mine. As soon as I started to kiss back thunder lit up the night sky I jumped but didn't move away. I immediately calmed down once Hiccup placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer, our lips moving in perfect sync. I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his neck and started to play with his hair. A car came up in front of the house, the car horn beeped nad we broke apart.

"That's my dad."

"Now that's attractive a 16 year old hunk being picked up by his date from a date."

"Ha-ha, hey I get my car back tomorrow, can I give you a ride to school?"

I wanted to scream 'yes' but I had to be cool. "Sounds fun."

"OH!" he shouted right before getting into the car. "You'll be my girlfriend right?"

This time I didn't try and hide my excitement. So I shouted, "YES!" He laughed as he got into the car, and drove away.

I walked into the house to see my mum standing in the kitchen, watching the car drive away. "I like that boy."

"Do you now?" I asked as I kicked off my soggy shoes.

"Yeah I do, he's not trying to be someone else. He's being him. Goodnight honey." Sandy said as she gave me a kiss on the top of my head, and walked up the stairs.

"He is being his own person… He's my unique person…Tomorrow is going to be a fun and eventful day." Was the last thing I said before making my way to bed.

 **Back To the Present**

"And that children was how your mothers and I's first date went." Hiccup said wrapping his arm around Astrid.

"Wow that was an amazing date." Charlotte said. "I wish that could happen to me."

"It will, once you're ready." Astrid said while walking up towards the door. Once she got there, someone knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Astrid said as she opened the door.

"Bradly? What are you doing here?" charlotte asked standing up in shock seeing her crush standing at her door.

"Oh yeah, Bradly called and wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with him. I told him that you said 'yes'. I mean he has been your crush since like… 3rd grade?" Hiccup asked Charlotte while pushing her towards the door.

"DAD!" Charlotte spin around and hit her dad in the arm.

"Here's some bowling coupons." Astrid said handing her s the coupons.

"And here are some ice skates." Hiccup said shoving Charlotte's ice skates in her arms.

"But I can't skate, that's why I keep my skates at the back of the cupboard." Charlotte wined to her father.

"I know, I also see Bradly showing off his skating moves whenever we take you and the kids to the pond."

"Yeah I can show you how to skate." Bradly said.

"That would be Amazing wouldn't it Charlotte" Astrid said in fake amazement. "Now you two have fun be back before 11!" Astrid said gleefully as Hiccup pushed Charlotte into Bradly's arms before closing the door on them.

"Your parents are cool." Bradly said helping her stand up and walking her to his car.

* * *

 **HELLO! so this is just some random little stories that I'm going to write.**

 **Okay so in this story Charlotte is 16, Caleb is 11 and chloe is 6. so they are all 5 years apart. Hiccup and Astrid are 36 so they had Charlotte at 20. And I don't know why or if any other authors do this but i go into google images and look up like what they look like, house rooms. I am just really weird and i think that, if I'm going to write a story I need to know what rooms there are going to be and things like that.**

 **And i think that i might make a pinterest if I do it will be for all that and you can see the characters I choose and Outfits like fore Charlotte and their date outfits if this what you would like you know what I'm going to do that now... BYE!**


End file.
